Shiki/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for Shiki. Samurai Shodown! 2 Win Quotes *That was awesome! (Slash) *Whoops! Did you die? (Slash) *Over so soon? (Bust) *Wow, that was quick! (Bust) SNK Gals' Fighters Win Quotes *Had enough? *Over so soon? *Want to give it another shot? *Who's next? *You were tuff! SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos Pre-Fight Dialogues Versus Capcom Characters Shiki vs. Ryu: :Ryu: A murderous intent? No, but.... :Shiki: Hesitate and die! :Ryu: Who are you? :Shiki: Shiki. :Ryu: Shiki? Is that it? :Shiki: That's it. ... Now, you die. Shiki vs. Ken Masters: :Ken: (She's no Eliza, but she's cute.) :Shiki: ... What? :Ken: Nothing in particular... But if you're free, care to spar with me? :Shiki: ... You may not survive. Shiki vs. Chun-li: :Shiki: ... I have no business with other women. Bye. :Chun-li: Huh? What's that? Hey, you! You just plant it there. :Shiki: ... I will slice those who stand in my way. :Chun-li: ... Hey, watch out! Now you're definitely going nowhere, honey. :Shiki: ... I'll slice you! Shiki vs. Guile: :Guile: What? Where'd you come from? :Shiki: ... Where? Where am I? :Guile: ... Are you lost? Shall I take you to a safer place! :Shiki: ... Don't touch me! Shiki vs. Akuma: :Shiki: .... :Akuma: You are in Asura's grip... You intrigue me...! :Shiki: ... I'll slice you! :Akuma: Then have at you, wench! I'll show you the true power of Asura's fists! Shiki vs. Dhalsim: :Dhalsim: Hmmm... My child. You are possessed. :Shiki: ... I am Shiki... Ooooh.... :Dhalsim: Yoga! Yoga! Yoga! :Shiki: Aaaaah! :Dhalsim: Unh... I'm too late. One final option! I will exorcise the possessor with Agni's flames! :Shiki: You confound me... Die... Shiki vs. Sagat: :Shiki: ... :Sagat: What, a female? :Shiki: I'm looking for... Someone not like you... :Sagat: ... Shiki vs. M.Bison: :M.Bison: You've enchanted me. You'll be my bodyguard. :Shiki: It is not you... The one I seek is... All others I slice. :M.Bison: Foo, ha, ha! Lovely! I'll force you to be my bodyguard! Shiki vs. Vega: :Vega: What do we have here? :Shiki: Speak you mind, or let me be on my way. :Vega: Ooh, hoo. I'll fix up that tattoo...... With your blood! :Shiki: ... Yeah, ok. Now die! Shiki vs. Balrog: :Balrog: Oh, a pretty young lady. Just hold on there. :Shiki: ... :Balrog: I told you to wait, didn't I, honey? :Shiki: ... You are not he... You nuisance... Die! Shiki vs. Hugo: :Shiki: .... :Poison: What a creepy chick. What can I do for you? :Shiki: I have no need of you. :Poison: What rudeness! The nerve! I'll teach you manners! :Hugo: I'll send you to the krankenhaus, uh, hospital! Shiki vs. Tessa: :Shiki: ... Yes, Yuga... No, not that! :Tessa: Yuga? Do you speak of Yuga, the destroyer? :Shiki: .... :Tessa: What's wrong? Huh?! :Shiki: Die... :Tessa: Those eyes... Oh whatever. I'll oblige you. Shiki vs. Dan: :Dan: What? A girlie? :Shiki: No... Definitely not you. :Dan: Who is this chick? I'll slap you silly! Shiki vs Demitri: :Demitri: Oh, a doll. Amusing. I'll use you as one of my servants. :Shiki: It is not you... I seek another... :Demitri: Hmm hmm hmm. We'll see how long you keep the attitude! Shiki vs. Zero: :Shiki: .... :Zero: .... Shiki vs. Violent Ken: :V.Ken: Oooh-Whoaaaa. :Shiki: ... What do you want? :V.Ken: ... I must defeat you... You won't escape. :Shiki: ... If you hinder me... I'll slice you! Shike vs. Shin-Akuma: :Shiki: .... :Shin-Akuma: .... :Shiki: .... :Shin-Akuma: ... Expire! Shiki vs. Red Arremer: :Shiki: ... Where am I? :Red Arremer: Gyah-gyah! :Shiki: .... Versus SNK Characters Shiki vs. Kyo: :Kyo: What's with the attitude? A gloomy face doesn't suit a babe like you! :Shiki: ... A kid like you... And a babe like me? It's not in the cards. Shiki vs. Iori: :Shiki: Your soul craves another, I sense... :Iori: ... :Shiki: You pathetic creature... :Iori: If that's the case, then your soul's mine. Shiki vs. Terry: :Shiki: I find you lacking... :Terry: Ha! Why don't you see how lacking I am? :Shiki: ... It'll kill you. Shiki vs. Mai: :Mai: You, wouldn't have a clue where Andy is, huh? :Shiki: ... I only live for one other... Shiki vs. Ryo: :Shiki: You're not fit to battle such as I. :Ryo: ? Say what, toots? :Shiki: Die. :Ryo: What a rude dame. I'll beat you senseful! Shiki vs. Mr.Karate: :Shiki: You upset me. Die, banana nose! :Mr.Karate: ... Huh? Who may you be? :Shiki: I said, die! :Me.Karate: ... Are you titched? Ok, have it your way. I'll humor you! Shiki vs. Kim: :Kim: What's eating at you, young lady? :Shiki: ...... :Kim: This too is justice. May I help you? :Shiki: Leave me... Shiki vs. Choi: :Shiki: Move or die! :Choi: Well, I won't be dying, tootsie! :Shiki: ..... Shiki vs. Kasumi: :Kasumi: Oh, it's you? Have you seen my father? :Shiki: .... :Kasumi: Hm. With that attitude, I bet you know something. It's useless to deny it. Prepare yourself! Shiki vs. Shiki: :Shiki: .... :Shiki: .... :Shiki: ... You'll never have him. That man is mine... :Shiki: ... I'll slice you! Shiki vs. Earthquake: :Earthquake: Snort... You're a spunky one! Come to me! :Shiki: ...You... Are dead... Shiki vs. Genjyuro: :Genjyuro: Silly wench. Why do you pursue him. He's but my prey. :Shiki: That man is all I desire... :Genjyuro: You heed me not. Then die! :Shiki: You're nothing but a nuisance. You die! Shiki vs Goenitz: :Shiki: .... :Goenitz: Young maiden, you possess a considerable spirit. One which would serve the Orochi well... :Shiki: I pursue one thing... That is one man only... :Goenitz: Ohh, hoo, hoo. A good wind blows... By his grace! Shiki vs. Geese: :Geese: Whoa. It's you. You look like a doll. :Shiki: ... I'll slice you! :Geese: A puppet can't kill me. You'll realize that! :Shiki: I will...... Slice you... Shiki vs. Mars People: :Shiki: .... :Mars People: Beep boop bop boop. :Shiki: .... Shiki vs. Wild Iori: :Wild Iori: Oooooooh-whoa. :Shiki: ... What? :Wild Iori: Oooh... Oooooh! :Shiki: ... It is painful, huh?... I'll end it for you. Shiki vs. Honki ni Natta Mr.Karate: :Mr. Karate: Hoo hoo hoo. A woman! Show me your stuff! :Shiki: ... I'm busy! :Mr.Karate: Hmph. Afraid, are you? Just like a woman... I was wrong about you. :Shiki: I'm not afraid... I have no emotion... :Mr.Karate: Then I'll provide you with some... Let's go, honey! Shiki vs. Athena: :Shiki: Where am I...? :Athena: This is heaven. Hear me, you who evil on earth. I cannot let you return in your present state. :Shiki: ... Win Quotes *... .... *What was that? *Over... Already? *Are you in pain? You are? Relax. It will all end soon... Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Win Quotes *"...It's over." *"Someone's passed." *"That was quick..." *"What a slacker." *"Y-You're..." (Vs. Asura) *"I have found you..." (Vs. Haohmaru) *"You continue your quest... But it has no end..." (Vs. Iori) *"You can't vex me... I am what I am..." (Vs. Herself) Category:Quotes